Concussed
by Fat Puppy
Summary: A pre-TPM Star Wars story with Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. While on a mission, Obi-Wan suffers a concussion that requires the assistance of the local healers.


**Concussed**

_**SUMMARY**__**: A pre-TPM Star Wars story with Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. While on a mission, Obi-Wan suffers a concussion that requires the assistance of the local healers.**_

* * *

The creature was odd, even by Qui-Gon's standards. Short and thin with wrinkled brown skin and almost transparent eyes. No hair save for a few random strands sticking out from behind small rounded ears. It resembled a female enough for Jinn to think of it as such, but he wasn't certain. She spoke what amounted to very mutated-standardish, and in a flair all it's own. She was however, a well journeyed healer on this particular planet, for which the Jedi Master was most grateful...as long as he could understand what she was actually saying.

"Ye boy, cussed." She'd repeated several times, all the while pointing at Obi-Wan's head and the bandages she had carefully applied to the bloody wound.

Obi-Wan lay unconscious on the floor, on a sleep mat of some sort. Only several inches of padding separated him from dirt, but this spacious tent they were housed in held medical treatment of many types, and patients were being cared for with a sympathy Qui-Gon had rarely seen in any species. He felt that given their circumstances and the fact that they were far from Coruscant and any direct Jedi healer help, they were the best hands possible. Not to mention, he had no real choice in the matter.

His apprentice had fallen when a cliff gave way after being pelted with large rocks from a rival tribal unit. A problem they were working to solve, to bring peace to the three indigenous peoples on the small moon. The fall had happened so fast and unexpectedly, that he'd had no time to call on the Force for help to latch onto tree or root as he began to descend. After landing many hundreds of feet below, he'd had a brief several moments of consciousness. Long enough to see that his master had made it to his side and offered a hand to squeeze, which Obi-Wan did until the world around him faded to black.

The tiny healer repeated her mantra several more times until Qui-Gon determined what she was trying to relay.

"Concussion. He has a concussion." The Jedi said, finally understanding. Confirmation of his own suspicions of course about the boy's condition.

A firm nod from the creature as she softly redressed the still bleeding wound. Head wounds had the nasty habit of bleeding a lot and Obi-Wan was no exception. Qui-Gon sat cross legged on the floor next to his apprentice, feeling very out of place with his height and size among a people who were only inches taller than Master Yoda.

"Aye! Cussed." She said, and then crunched her eyes tightly closed three times in a row. "Ye boy, aach."

The word, "aach" combined with the painful look as she closed her eyes like that...another clue. "Ouch. Pain." Qui-Gon resounded, of course knowing this already with the head injury, but that he'd understood the words...so success! "He has pain in his head."

"Aye!" She pointed to herself next. "Yana."

"You are Yana. Your name. I am Qui-Gon. This is Obi-Wan."

"Kwa. Aahbi." Came the attempt at their names.

Qui-Gon smiled, thinking '_close enough_' and hugged his crossed arms on front of his chest, hoping the gesture would help get his point across. "Thank you for helping him."

A nod as she pointed to Qui-Gon and then Obi-Wan, a finger touching the chest of both. "Ye boy."

"Yes, Obi-Wan is my boy." There was no point in explaining or trying to explain the idea of an apprentice. The word or the concept of such was most likely beyond the comprehension of the two clashing languages.

Qui-Gon assumed that 'boy' meant 'son' or 'family' or similar. That explanation worked as well as anything else.

"Kwa. Nah go." Yana said as she took his left hand and placed it on Obi-Wan's shoulder, then held her palm up and out, towards him in a 'stay in place' gesture followed by pointing to herself and then to others in the tent.

Stay and don't go, she needed to help others. Not that he had any intention on leaving, but Qui-Gon was understanding better now. The medical tent was a busy place. She was but one of many helping to treat the sick and injured. This was their infirmary and as he knew from much experience at the Jedi Temple with Healer Terran and others, there was never a moment to relax when on duty.

He kindly let her go and turned his attention to Obi-Wan. Another wound dressing had been left for him. Yana had shown him twice how to change the bandage, not that it was needed. Qui-Gon had much spent time working with the healers in the past. Not to mention he had patched up his apprentices on many occasions during their years together, Obi-Wan in particular. But he was appreciative of Yana making sure he was certain on how to help Obi-Wan if she was unable to attend him.

For now though, the current bandage was holding well so Qui-Gon kept one hand on his padawan's shoulder as he sunk deeply into meditation. There was little he could do for Obi-Wan at the moment - and Obi-Wan was in too confused a state to try and attempt any type of healing for himself. He could only wait and maintain his own strength and focus for when the boy would need him.

—-

Squinty clouded eyes peered up and open, then closed again at the painful light. A soft moan played on his lips as he tried to shield himself from the sunlight burning down on his face from a window of some sort...in a tent? Obi-Wan thought to himself, thinking surely he didn't have that correct. He was dreaming, right? Dreaming of laying on the floor. In a tent. With sunny windows and a searing pain his head.

Next time he tried to open his eyes, there was a wrinkled aged brown creature staring a him with the strangest crystal clear eyes. No, that couldn't be right either. Then the thing started speaking to him or at him. Either way, it was speaking gibberish and all of this was extremely disconcerting.

"Aahbi. Opa. Kwa! Aahbi opa!"

Yes, pure gibberish. Then he heard another voice. This one was kind. Familiar. Welcomed. And it made sense. "Mssr." Was all he managed to get out to try and communicate with the familiar presence.

"Obi-Wan, I am here. The creature you saw and heard is Yana. A healer here on the moon. She said that you opened your eyes. A good sign."

The boy only moaned in return and closed his eyes at the pain of the bright light. Noticing, Qui-Gon maneuvered his large frame just enough to shield Obi-Wan's face from the incoming light. He'd suffered a concussion when he was younger. The memory of the light penetrating his brain when he opened his eyes was a feeling he'd never forgotten. So, just this small thing to help his apprentice was what he could do for him.

The creature...Yana, Obi-Wan tried to think, set his head between her gentle but firm hands. There was some substance on the hands, what felt like a cool gel-like substance. Her long fingers massaged it into his temple. When she finished, she crossed her arms across her chest as Qui-Gon had done earlier, then pinned her eyes closed three times in a row and said, "Medaci sist Aahbi. Cussed."

Obi-Wan felt more baffled when his master spoke, actually understanding this Yana person.

"She said that the medicine - the gel you feel - will assist in helping the pain. I don't know how much it helps for humans, but I suppose it works for their own people."

Another groan as Obi-Wan rolled onto this right side truly not understanding anything that was happening right now, the pain and confusion were so bad. "Master."

"You have a severe concussion, Padawan." Qui-Gon told him after a touch to the Force and feeling the boy's rising panic. "It will resolve in time. We are here with the Malek Tribe. In their medical tent. It would be best to not open your eyes much. Sleep if you can. There is little we can do for the moment."

That helped. At least Qui-Gon wasn't speaking in gibberish and Obi-Wan mostly understood. Concussion. Pain. Sleep. But he had a question.

"Master. Floor?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan. We are on the floor. There are no beds here. Just thick mats on a dirt floor. It is clean and well kept. Do not worry."

There came a wince of pain from both master and apprentice - Obi-Wan from the injury and Qui-Gon from seeing the hurt in his young student's face - as Obi-Wan tried to do what his master asked. Sleep. Close his eyes. It sounded like a great idea, if only the insane spasms in his head would stop.

"Hurts." He managed to get out, swiping a hand toward his head. A silent plea to his master to use a Force suggestion to help him rest. Instead of feeling Qui-Gon's hand on his temple, he saw the man's head moving in a 'no' motion.

"No, Obi-Wan. As much as I would like to help you sleep, with such a head injury, it can be dangerous to set you into a deep sleep."

A groan was the only response as Obi-Wan tried to curl into himself on the floor mat. If the Force couldn't help him, he didn't know what to do other than try and hide from it. Still on his right side, but now tucked into an almost fetal position, his left hand reach out. Comfort was being sought in the only other way he knew. That hand tightened in desperation as it found Qui-Gon's fingers.

"It will get better, Obi-Wan," Jinn said, keeping his voice low as to not add to the severity of the head pain. "I'm sorry I cannot lessen it for you."

No reply this time, as Qui-Gon could feel his apprentice working hard through their bond to relax, without success. There was little relief when Yana returned to check on her human patient.

"Kwa. Aahbi nah gud."

"No, Yana, he is not good. Is there anything else you can do to help him?"

Yana seemed to understand watching Qui-Gon's gestures as much as listening to his words. Understanding better than speaking, but they were figuring out how to work together. Another of the healers came and handed her a small clear tumbler. It was filled with a green liquid into which Yana then squeezed the extract from a giant red leaf. The second healer sprinkled in a blue powder and mixed it all together. Yana held the tumbler toward the master Jedi as she pointed to Obi-Wan's lips.

"Medaci swalla. Sist ye boy slumba." She drew her fingers over her large eyes, closing them briefly, indicating sleep.

Obi-Wan's eyes opened at the sound of the gibberish. He found the miniature brown creature leaning over him, but Qui-Gon still holding firm to his hand. What in the Force was the strange creature saying now? It hurt just to think about it. Thankfully his master stepped in to explain.

"Padawan, she has a medicine that may help you sleep. It's made from some type of leaf and other ingredients. It may very well taste horrible, but I want you sip it. I will lift your head, it's only a small tumbler full, not much."

Obi-Wan tried to resist the disgusting concoction being forced into his mouth, but his meek effort was short lived. The tent spun around as dizziness smacked him in the face when his head was moved gently, just upright enough for him to sip the medicine. The tumbler empty, a few dry heaves followed until the foul tasted dissipated. Barely, he'd managed to keep it down.

Relief as Qui-Gon set his head back onto the mat and ran a soft hand over the boy's hair to settle him.

"Good, Obi-Wan. Rest now. See if the medicine can help."

"Aahbi. Slumba." Yana cooed softly, she too running a hand over the boy's head, mimicking the big man, though Qui-Gon got the feeling that the gesture was familiar to her. Perhaps she was a mother or perhaps her gentle and concerned treatment of a complete stranger in Obi-Wan was just her way.

"Master?" Obi-Wan said, eyes fluttering at the small healer's voice and touch.

"Here, Padawan. Yana wants you to sleep. You should try and not disappoint her."

Even in his daze, Obi-Wan could hear the slight amusement in Qui-Gon's voice. A welcomed sound. He hated disappointing anyone. Failure was not something he ever strived for...and when it happened, he usually punished himself for it. This was only sleep...even he couldn't fail at sleep...

The tug of the medicine began to drag him down. Obi-Wan felt it happening and was a somewhat unnerved by it, the feeling was such an odd one. Not anything like a Force suggestion for sleep. He'd been through that enough times. And nothing at all like a normal bought of exhaustion. No, this was a feeling of being wrapped tightly in a cocoon. Claustrophobic to an extent. But the voices kept talking to him and the hands kept soothing him. Yana the tiny brown healer and Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi Master.

Eventually, he caved to the cocooning and allowed his breathing to slow and the tension to ease. Blissful, wonderful sleep. Finally.

"Ye boy be aah gud marra."

"You think he'll be well enough by tomorrow?"

"Yah. Gah fla way. Slumba."

Qui-Gon was becoming quite adept at understanding Yana at this point. Truly listening to people was important to him. It was also a rare skill

that often set him apart from many other Jedi. Listening lead to comprehension. Insight that could easily go unnoticed. An ability that

he'd tried countless times to teach his padawan, with varying results.

He nodded to Yana. "Yes, we will fly away tomorrow and I promise I will have him sleep. I need to talk to your tribe leader. A new Jedi team will come to help you since Obi-Wan and I cannot. I will leave Obi-Wan here for a moment."

Whether or not she completely understood him was irrelevant. Yana got the message, taking Qui-Gon's hand to the outside of the tent and pointing to the tallest tent in the distance, far to the left.

"Ya gah tha. Yana sist ye boy."

A bow and Qui-Gon hurried off to hopefully have the tribal leader understand him a well as Yana did. Thankfully the leader was a bit more well versed in standard and was sympathetic of the unfortunate situation. He wished the big Jedi well and Qui-Gon returned to his apprentice, resting quietly under Yana's watchful and caring eye.

"Aabi slumba. Es gud." Yana said confidently upon Jinn's return.

"It's very good," he said crossing his arms across his chest again in their 'thank you' gesture. "I am most grateful for your assistance."

With an amiable pat to the Jedi's shoulder, Yana returned to her work elsewhere. New patients were being brought in. Those who were better were either leaving or being sent home with family or friends. It was the most efficient medical unit Qui-Gon had ever seen anywhere. The most caring as well.

Turning attention back to his student, Qui-Gon sat in meditation until the next morning when his eyes opened to see Obi-Wan sitting upright. He was swaying some, with dark circles on his face and looking like he'd been run over by a bantha, but some success of sleep was present.

"You look...terrible. But I am glad to see you vertical. How does your head feel?"

Obi-Wan rubbed at his temple, where the bandage covered the wound. "I feel terrible."

"Well," Jinn said eyeing the bandage before reaching up to remove and replace. "You did sleep for a few hours, and I think..." The bandage came off revealing only a small trickle of blood. "It's mostly stopped bleeding. Sit still while I clean and re-bandage it. Yana gave me precise instructions."

"Master, you are quite the expert in first-aid and have bandaged my head before."

"I have, but she is particular. And she is very kind. You picked the perfect place to get a concussion, Obi-Wan."

"Had I a choice, I would have not chosen to have a concussion."

Qui-Gon laughed under his breath as the wound was cleaned and the new bandage applied. Yana happened by at that exact moment to inspect.

"Kwa sist Aahbi. Ya gud, Kwa. Ga fla way?"

"Very soon, Yana, yes."

"Ye boy slumba wen ya gah."

"He will. All the way home and then again once we get home. Promise."

Hearing the nonsensical conversation in front of him, Obi-Wan shook his head and immediately regretted it. Yana admonished him for the action.

"Nah gud, Aahbi."

The boy slid down onto his back to rest his head on the welcoming pillow once more. "I am sorry, Ms. Yana, but I have idea what you are saying to me. I need to lie down for a time."

"She said," Qui-Gon responded pulling a blanket over the boy once he was horizontal again, "that you were not good. She wants you to rest before we go home and again once you get home. She's concerned about you."

"Master, you got all that from her gibberish?" Obi-Wan's head flopped to the right.

"You recall the lessons we've had about listening when you do not understand? That sometimes you must hear with more than just your ears? Certain situations call for watching and touching and gestures to completely grasp a people or a situation. You can speak a completely different language and still communicate. It takes patience and awareness and consideration. All of which I know you have...somewhere buried in that stubborn mind of yours."

Kenobi grinned tiredly toward his master. "Stubborn like you."

"Indeed. Here." Qui-Gon turned to the other healer just arriving with another tumbler full of the leaf-based medicine. It had helped. It could help again. At least enough to get them to their transport home and on their way.

"Not again." Obi-Wan grumbled. "That stuff is horrible."

"I know, but it's the only thing that's allowed you some rest. Drink it and then we'll walk to the ship."

"Nah gud, Kwa." Yana had returned, wagging a finger at him and then pointing outside. Qui-Gon looked to see a floating vehicle of some type. Not a speeder, much slower than that, but it would get them to their ship without causing Obi-Wan too much distress.

"What is it, Master?"

"Some type of hover vehicle. Our ride. Drink up and let's go home."

Reluctantly, Kenobi downed the revolting substance and handed the tumbler back to Yana who was now flanked by a companion; an even tinier creature than she herself. She smiled proudly, pointing to the child and then to Qui-Gon.

"Kwa. Ye boy Aahbi. Ma boy Mata."

"Oh, this is your child?" Qui-Gon said joyfully. "Mata. Hello, Mata."

The petite child bowed and turned his head so that it was lower than Qui-Gon's as the Jedi still sat out the ground. A submissive behavior.

"Obi-Wan, this is Yana's son."

"Oh, does he speak gibberish too?" The padawan regretted the smart comment as soon as it came out, but he felt so horribly at the moment... "No, Master, I'm sorry. That was rude of me. My head hurts and I'm tired of feeling so badly, but that was no excuse."

Qui-Gon nodded acceptance of the quick apology as he watched Mata scoot to Kenobi's side, reach for and pat the top of his hand. The minute voice made no sense to Obi-Wan (of course), but this time he made a conscious effort to _listen_.

"Aahbi. Mata. Ye ma, Yana. Aahbi's da, Kwa?"

Listen as he did, it still made absolutely no sense at all, and Kenobi's eyes pleaded to his teacher to interpret.

Qui-Gon smirked. "You'll get there one day, Padawan. To the point where you can listen _and_ understand. So you'll know, Mata said that Yana is his mother. He's asking if I am your father."

"Oh, that's...well. I guess, in a way? At least for the most simple of explanation. How do I tell him that?"

"You try your best."

Of course Qui-Gon would turn this into a lesson right here, right now, when he was exhausted and head pounding...but if there was ever a time to show some resilience...

Obi-Wan sat slowly upright to better use his body to gesture with words as he'd seen Jinn do through a hazy concussed view.

"Okay. Um...Mata. Yes," he nodded, "Kwa...I mean, Qui-Gon, is da...da? Was that the word? I feel very silly, Master."

"You sound very silly, Padawan. However, imagine how they feel attempting to speak our language. We are alien to them. Giants of a different people. And yet they listen...and somehow understand. Always remember, it's important to see from more than just your own point of view. Take a step back, see what they see, or better, imagine _how_ they might see. I promise, it will give you fresh perspective on life, no matter the planet or the people. Even on Coruscant."

Mata eyed Qui-Gon curiously the entire time he spoke to Obi-Wan, as if he too was taking in the lesson. Perhaps he was. He patted Obi-Wan's hand once more. "Kwa is da?" Mata asked again. Determined.

Obi-Wan grabbed a short look at Qui-Gon seeking assurance that it was essentially okay to lie to the child. They were not father and son, but it's how they appeared to Mata and his mother. And if there was a word or gesture on this planet for 'apprentice' or 'student', neither Jedi had any idea.

"It's all right, Obi-Wan. Sometimes stretching the truth is quite harmless."

Mata asked again. "Aahbi. Kwa is da?"

A pause as Obi-Wan squinted back the pain in his head before nodding. "Yes, Mata. Qui-Gon is da."

The squeal of happiness that came out of the child's mouth drove through Obi-Wan's head like a lightening bolt, but he stayed vertical, if wobbly. Squealing came with rapid hand clapping and the tot couldn't help but bounce onto his toes. The contagious joy was spread over the party, and the four of them shared a pleasing smile.

Yana then said. "Mata es jublee! Aas gud."

"She said Mata is jubilant and that's a good thing." Interpreting courtesy of Qui-Gon, not even bothering to force his student to decipher that one, as Obi-Wan had gone to lay flat again. Noticing the continued discomfort, Qui-Gon called an end to their time on this planet. "We should go. Yana, we must leave now. Our sincerest thank you for your help with Obi-Wan's injury."

Meanwhile, Mata had scooted even closer to Obi-Wan to lay a hand on his head, running it over his hair. He had seen Yana and Qui-Gon do the same to comfort his new friend, so mimicking the action came naturally.

Upright once more, Obi-Wan was helped to his feet, bobbled several times before Qui-Gon simply lifted him into his arms to carry him the short distance to the vehicle.

Yana and Mata saw them off with an escort to their ride and a exuberant wave goodbye. Once on their transport home, Obi-Wan was settled onto the sleep couch before Qui-Gon took the controls.

"Those people, Master. They were strange, but...I want to say delightfully so? I was half out of it most of the time, but they were very kind and compassionate. Not something we see very often. Will you make certain that the Jedi team taking our place is the correct one to appreciate their society?"

"I will indeed," Qui-Gon said, tossing a blanket over his apprentice, "I have just the team in mind and will call the Council once we take off. You are correct, not any Jedi team is right for these people. Not every team will take the time to appreciate what they have here. They certainly deserve the best we can offer in the way of compassion."

"If I hadn't sidetracked the mission with the concussion..."

"These things happen, I am only glad it was not worse and regret that there was little I could do to help you."

"Yes, Master, and I will try and sleep on the trip home so I don't disturb you. You'll wish to meditate once the course is set in, I know."

"Perhaps you know me too well, Obi-Wan."

"Or not enough. I would like to listen and understand better as you say. I know it is a weakness of mine. You have such an ease with people of all kinds. They trust you before they even know you. I wish to one day be that type of Jedi. I know, I know, work on my patience first. Once my head stops pounding...and I will be my own person and make my own decisions, but perhaps I could learn a few more lessons from you."

"Certainly more than a few, Padawan. I hope." Qui-Gon said with a hinted smile. "Rest now."

With Qui-Gon at the controls, Obi-Wan allowed his mind to relax and search for the sleep that his body craved. Streaming in relaxed thoughts of the little child named Mata and the most gentle of healing mothers, Yana, it wasn't so difficult to find that rest this time around...and he slept all the way to Coruscant.

* * *

END


End file.
